


Look at me while we talk

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: One of them is angry at the other for almost dying. Again.





	Look at me while we talk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N In the first writing of this I was slightly stumped. Yes, the “trope” for this is for Emma being the one jumping headfirst into danger and I absolutely adore the sassy side of Regina (Oh, Dark Swan Arc; you could have been so fucking good…) whenever Emma did something stupid. But we also have this-is-but-a-scratch Regina in where she was shocked, beaten again and again and not thinking on stopping once even with the real possibility of having a concussion once. And I also can remember a point in time in where writing stories with that idea in mind was also a trope on itself. Honestly, whereas there are other instances in where I obviously enjoy or prefer one side over the other (Hi, Team Regina as a Switch or Domme here, don’t kill me), for this one in particular I love both sides of the idea. Since I’ve spent the last 12 hours basically hating Barcelona’s summer while my low blood pressure is making its usual welcome party to the changing temperatures, I’ve decided on this.
> 
> I hope you like it and don’t hate me for an author’s note. I will zip my mouth now… enjoy

****

Ears ringing slightly and mouth filled with what felt like the coppery taste of dried blood, Regina opened her eyes closing them again as soon as she was hit with far too much lighting for her taste. Head pressing against something soft and that didn’t reek of the scent of unspent magic she could feel floating on the air, she groaned and angled her body enough for her to be able to squint her eyes as she opened them again, far away -or so she hoped- from the light source. No such luck.

“Regina?”

The voice sliced through the ringing, the tone soft but still too high-pitched for the headache she was quickly developing. Twisting her fingers until transforming them into fists, she felt the telling prickle of her magic sparkling over her skin, muted and tired.

She could remember now, the fight, the trees combing around them as magic had been positively sucked out of them. Merge realms were fine and dandy until new monsters started to arise and such, as she had faced the last baddie that had tried to invade the Enchanted Forest, her magic had been the last thing she had been able to see back when she had heard Emma’s voice, too far from her, and something that had been a sickeningly slow slice into the night with the blonde’s sword. They one she was still learning how to use it.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Regina blinked, sensing a sudden movement at her right that, thankfully, blocked the light enough for her to recognize Emma’s worried face. Green eyes swirling with dirty white power, Emma’s lips were pressed together, tears still drying on her face and a wave anger rolling out of her that, at any other time, Regina would have scoffed at.

Not today when everything ached however.

“Did we get him?” Her voice was weaker than she had expected and she winced at the sound of it; she was getting tired of fighting. Or perhaps out of shape. Relegating such thoughts to the back of her mind, she focused again on Emma as she realized that the soft thing beneath her was, in fact, their own bed. Blinds covering her windows, the light source that was still making her heart pound on her temples came from the nightstand light, the one she rarely used.

“Got him?” It was obvious Emma was refraining herself in order to not to scream and Regina glanced at her as her magic crackled in protest. “Yes, after he almost killed you. Great strategy there. And here I thought I was the idiot one.”

Pushing herself a little, trying to be able to recline on the headboard, Regina sighed softly as Emma, despite her obvious anger, moved closer to her landing a soft cold hand on her forearm as she helped her sit. The blonde’s magic, instead of responding to hers as it usually, remained silent and Regina eyed at the digits of the blonde, sensing the power bubbling just beneath the surface but as troubled as hers felt.

“He hit you.”

She had seen Emma attacking, screaming like she always did as they had tried to attack the enemy from different angles. She had run as fast as possible, trying to block what she knew was a blast coming from her but the last thing she had felt had been the hit impacting on her own chest, rendering her virtually powerless. She had thought she had saved…

Her musings were cut short by Emma’s sigh and the feel of the mattress dipping slightly as the blonde plopped herself unceremoniously on the bed. She looked tired, dark circles beneath her eyes, and Regina halted the question she felt her brain wanting to make. _“Is everyone safe?”_

“I thought the plan was to wait until he laid eyes on me.” Emma’s voice came subdued now and Regina placed a hand on top of hers, glancing at the matching rings they both sported. “You agreed to it.”

“He was going to hit you. I wasn’t going to sit around and wait.”

Her voice still lacked her usual promptness, her movements somehow sluggish as her body slowly regained the power that had been taken from them, but it was strong enough for the words to reach Emma’s ears.

Turning to look at her, Emma stared at her for a few seconds, tears now dry as she breathed in and out, muscles tensing. The anger was still there, present, and Regina felt the need to push back. A reflex she still got no matter what. Tired as she was, however, she remained silent. She had definetely being hit by a bigger blast than the one she had anticipated.

“I was the one who couldn’t do a thing when that… _thing_ hit you.” The last bit was said with such anger the air around them tremored. “Henry kept saying that he wasn’t getting the compulsion to write you dead  but… he was so pale when he saw you. I tried to stop him but he kept on insisting, no matter what, that he wanted to see you.”

Henry. The man hadn’t been on the attack; he had been on Storybrooke at the time and so Regina wondered how long had she been out. Her sore muscles told her no longer than a day but there was something there, a weigh on Emma’s shoulders, that make her doubt.

“I wanted to save you.”

She knew that line was a dangerous one and yet she said it, chin raised as Emma went far too still next to her, eyes hard and dark now, dirty white turning into an almost grey the next time she eyed her.

“And I want you alive. You can’t be running around… We had a plan! I’m the one who doesn’t follow the plans Regina! Not you!”

The brunette closed her eyes as Emma’s voice died down. Her chest expanding, she felt Emma turning her hand so she was the one holding her, a soft squeeze and Emma’s forehead on hers making her open them again as she stared at Emma’s pupils, devoid now of any grey hue.

“I don’t like plans in where you can get hurt.”

It was a line they had said many times before. Sometimes Regina telling it to Emma, some other times Emma whispering it whenever she thought Regina couldn’t hear it, knowing that the brunette -as much as Emma herself- didn’t like to feel as it taken away her own power to decide her actions.

They knew it was the price to pay; monsters and curses, they still fought back. With everything they had, with everything they were. However, when things like this happened, Regina could feel fear crawling up her back. A fear that yes, had always been there but since admitting her feelings for the blonde -to have her tell her that she loved her as well- had been… heightened.

“I don’t want to have a day in where we aren’t lucky.” The admission left her feeling even weaker as Emma nodded twice, lips wobbling. “I had the shield ready. I thought it would be strong enough to repel the blast.”

“I know.”

Circling Emma’s neck with her hands, sensing the pads of her fingers tingle with her magic slowly coming back to her, Regina pecked Emma’s lips; waiting for her to focus back on her as she felt Emma’s breathing against her own, the movements of her shoulders enough to make her feel safe, at home.

“I love you.”

The words brought a gurgle of a chuckle out of the younger woman as she hugged her, feeling tight muscles beneath her hands finally softening.

“I love you too.”


End file.
